


Day at the zoo

by littlebirdfanfics



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdfanfics/pseuds/littlebirdfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I decided to write a cute Amy and Phil fanfic for a friend. I hope you all enjoy! !!I do not own any of the characters!! All the characters belong to BBC3.)</p>
<p>Amy and Phil go to the zoo but with a unexpected surprise for amy</p>
<p>___________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the zoo

It was a warm summer day at Roarton. Amy had Phil over at the bungalow, who was sitting on the couch reading a book next to amy who was making a flower crown from the flowers she picked in the Garden. Phil looked up from his book to see an adorable grin on Amy's face. He smiled chuckling to himself which caused amy to look at him grinning wider.

"What?" She asked playfully as she nudged his leg a little looking at him.

"Nothing" he said with a bigger smile.

"Why are you smiling like that then?" She put her arm on the wall of the couch putting her flower crown beside her. 

"Its really nothing" he then turned back to his book having still shown smile on his face. 

Amy picked up her flower crown and returned to making it.

___________________________________

An hour went by since Amy and Phil spoke again. Nothing's happened since then just their normal activity they've been doing for the past hour until there was a knock at the door. 

Amy got up and fixed her wrinkled dress before answering the door showing a warm smile on her face. "Well if it isn't my two favorite handsomes" she says with a face that lights up the entire room. It was kieren and simon hand in hand at the door. 

"Where were you two this fine day" she says taking Kieren's hands swinging them back and forth. 

"The zoo" kieren said smiling as he walks in the bungalow holding one of Amy's hands.

"The zoo?!" She says excitingly rushing to the living room pulling Phil off the couch to out the door, pulling his hand causing him to be dragged. 

"Come on!! We're going to the zoo!"

___________________________________

When Amy and Phil arrived at the zoo Amy went over to look to the lions. She put her hand in the cage having the lion nuzzle his face into her hand. Amy smiled and giggled looking at Phil who looked horrified at the sight. 

"What's the face for silly" she says grinning.

"How is he not biting you?" He said gesturing to the lion eye wide.

She shrugged a shoulder, smiling turning back at the lion. She took her hand out as the lion laid its head on it paws.

"Here you try!!" She says taking his hand putting it near the cage. The lion growled at Phil causing him to pull back quickly holding his hand frightened.

___________________________________

The next animal they went to see was the sloths. Amy laughed as a very slow sloth crawled on her shoulder. Phil, who was smiling brightly at amy looked behind his shoulder to discover a sloth behind him. He jumped lightly putting a hand on his chest sighing heavily. She put a hand on his shoulder laughing uncontrollably. He chuckled lightly still a bit shocked.

"Jesus that bloody scared me" he said picking up the sloth placing it on the tree.

"I think he likes you" she winks smiling at him.

He looks at the sloth clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry sloth, I think we should be friends. I'm currently in love with someone else." He looks at amy who grins at him. She goes closer to him and kisses him lovingly. 

___________________________________

The final animal they went to see was the monkeys, which was mostly Phil's choice.  
Phil put his right hand in one of their cages, not noticing a small box being removed from his left pocket. Amy giggled and pointed at the monkey with the small box.

"Shit!" Phil said as he reached out to grab the small box from the monkey. 

The monkey dropped the box onto Amy's head from its tree. Phil took the box from her head, getting down on knee. 

"Amy..I know at first we didn't get on the right foot but...the reason why was because I was in love with you and I always have been and always will. Amy Dyer..will you marry me?" He said opening the box to show a simple diamond ring. He smiled hopeful and kind waiting patiently.

Amy's face was as red as a rose when he finished speaking. She nodded her head having warm tears stream from her face speechless. He took the ring from the box slipping it on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful Phil" she said looking at it. As soon as Phil stood up Amy embraced him tightly. He hugged her back kissing her head softly. As he let go she grappled his hand pulling him out of the zoo excitedly "come on!! We have to tell Kieren and Simon the great news!! I can't wait to see the look on their face!"


End file.
